The Words I have Don't Say Enough
by PJOHPHGlove
Summary: Another reunion fic. Percy decides to pretend he doesn't know Annabeth, just to make her mad. Because we all know he loves seeing her mad. Very fluffy. One-Shot. Rated T, for the single curse word


**The Words I have don't say Enough.**

**Pairing: Percy/Annabeth**  
**Summary: Another reunion fic. Percy decides to pretend he doesn't know Annabeth, just to make her mad. Because we all know he loves seeing her mad. Very fluffy. One-Shot.**

**PERCY.**

"Come on. Lets go meet my _other_ family." Percy said. Percy, Hazel and Frank walked to the fourm looking nervous, but excited.

The ship landed, and campers and citizens surrounded it. A ramp opened on the side and was loward slowly. Percy had to admitt it was a pretty amazing war ship. But, before he could take a closer look, five, or six people came out. No, wait. It was seven.

First off, was a blonde teenager, that cause such a comotion, Percy could only assume that he was Jason. Next, was a pretty girl, with chocolate brown hair and weird, color changing eyes. Next was the latnio kid, Leo.

Then, came someone he could never forget.

Annabeth.

Her curly blonde hair was in its pony tail, her bronze knife was at her hip. She was wearing her armour over her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the crowd, and when they landed on him, got a little lighter, and a little bit of the tension went from her shoulders. But, she still looked worried. I wanted to walk to her and wrap my arms around her, but I couldn't.

I had to keep up the Roman Image for just a little while longer.

Someone else came up next to Annabeth, so I tore my gaze away from her and looked to see who it was.

Thalia Grace looked at me, happiness, and saddness mixed in her eyes. She was wearing her usual ripped up jeans, death to barbie t-shirt, along with her leutenits circlet. After her, came Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her frizzy red hair in a side braid, and her jeans splattered with paint.

Then, Grover. His furry goat legs hidden beneath his jeans, his hooves concealed in his fake feet and sneakers. Percy's heart grew at the sight of his family, but he hid his smile.

He put on his Roman face. Percy had decided to play a trick on them. Mainly Annabeth. The son of Posiedon wanted to see how long she could keep her cool, before she punched him. Then, he'd hug her and tell her he missed her. A pretty good plan for a Seaweed Brain, he thought.

"Greeks," Renya said, in her scary praetor voice. "I am Renya, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. This is my co-praetor, Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. And you are?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, then back to Renya. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Frank and Hazel looked at me, but i kept my face blank.

Thalia stepped up next, patted Annabeths arm and said, "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Leutenit of Atrimis, and Jason's big sister." She added, with quick smile.

Percy was shocked. He never knew Thalia had a brother. But, again, he kept his face blank as Grover stepped up. "I'm Grover Underwood, saytr, Lord of the Wild." I smirked, remebering him collapsing when Mr. D. told him that. Rachels turn.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal and Oracle." There we many gasps at this, but they did not wait for questions. The pretty girl was next.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphroditie." For a daughter of the love, and fashion goddes, she sure played down her looks alot. She was in ratty jeans, and a overlarge Camp Half-Blood tee.

Leo's turn. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus, supreme comander of the Argo 2." He looked pretty pleased with himself, as Jason stepped forward.

"I am Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

*PAGE BREAK*

There was huge commotion till Renya silenced them, and sent them back to their daily duties.

Annabeth studied Renya, then gasped. "You're- you're..." She seemed incapable of finishing, but this is Annabeth. She got herself to talk. "Circe's Island. You're the girl who braided my hair.

"Yes," Renya replied curtly. "And then, you and Jackson over her, destroyed my home."

"Please," Annabeth said, "All we did was release your prisoners who had not right to be locked up in the first place. And, besides, you guys turned Percy into a guinea pig, and tired to enchante me. We had no control over what the pirates did to you." Renya glared at her, and Percy decided to speak, before these two busted out the daggers.

"How about, we continue with the Senete meeting?" Percy said, trying to defuse the tension. Renya looked at him with shock, probably wondering why he didn't want to show them around camp and New Rome. Now she was smirking. Percy inwardly sighed. No Senete meeting.

"No. It would be better if you, Hazel, and Frank, show these Greeks, around Camp, and New Rome." Everyone was looking at him, so Percy nodded and said, "Come on."

Leo started walking next to Percy. "So. You're the famous Percy Jackson everyone at camp talks about. You don't look like much." Before he could do more than glare at the kid, a voice rang out behind us.

"Leo," Annabeth said,"Jason wants to talk to you." He looked between the two and a smirk came upon his face. "Good luck man." He said as he patted Percy on the shoulder. Leo walked off leaving the daughter of Athena and son of "Neptune" alone.

"So," Percy started, "You're Annabeth, right?" Annabeth looked at him, a look of despair and frustration and anger on her face.

"You really don't remeber, Seaweed Brain? You don't remeber your 16th birthday, when you, saved the world, gave up immortality, shared a misshaped cupcake with me, and kissed at the bottem of the canoe lake? You don't remember the adventures we had together? You- you don't remeber _me_?" By the end of this, frustrated tears had leaked out of her eyes.

Thats what broke Percy. He had meant to make her mad, not cry. Annabeth rarely cries.

Percy strode up to Annabeth, wrapped his arms around her and said, "Wise Girl. Wise Girl, don't cry. Please don't cry. You know I can't stand seeing you cry. Please, Annabeth, don't cry." He pulled back, and wiped the tears off her face.

"Wise Girl, you know i love you. I never forgot you. I justed wanted to see how you'd react. i wanted to see you mad. Becuase, you know how much I love seeing you frustrated and angry. Why do you think, that when i have information, i keep it from you, till you threaten me with you knife? But, I never thought you'd cry. Im so sorry. Annabeth, it breaks my heart to see you cry.

"I'm so sorry Hera is a bitch, and took me away from you. That must've sucked. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot for even trying to pull this, you can punch me if you want, but please, dont run me through with your knife, because that would hurt, and i would die."

Annabeth stood there shocked for about two seconds. Then, she was punching every bit of Percy she could reach. And he just stood there, wincing in pain, but taking it. Finally she stopped, and wincing, Percy said, "Jeez Wise Girl. You know how many bruises I'm going to have?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Bruises? But, you can't get bruises. You're invincable, or did you forget?"

"I got all of my memories back, Wise Girl. And, no, I'm not invincable anymore. The Curse of Achilles is a Greek blessing. I couldn't cross into Roman territory with it. I walked through the Little Tiber, and the Tiber washed it away. Juno told me."

Annabeth was stunned, and Percy was kinda proud of himself. He had just stunned Annabeth Chase, which was a hard thing to do, about three times, in five minutes.

"Okay. But, you said you had your memories back. Don't you mean Hera?"

Percy shook his head. "I think of her as Hera. But, she was Juno. They're kind of like to seprate people in one body, constantly changing between the two." Annabeth nodded, then smirked.

"So, you're saying the gods are a bunch of people with Schizophrenia?" Percy burst out laughing, and Annabeth smiled. She had missed that sound.

"Yeah, I guess so Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day, when Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, knew more about the gods than me." Percy smiled. "It was bound to happen someday, Wise Girl."

"Wait. Before, did you say, you never forgot me?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Maybe, Hera forgot to take that part away, or she left it for some purpose, maybe she just couldn't take away all my memories of you. I mean, there are quite alot."

Annabeth looked at Percy. Then, the daughter of Athena threw her arms around the Seaweed Brain, and held him like she was afraid he was going to dissapear. Which, given the past eight months events, she had every right.

"I missed you Percy." Percy smiled, and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Annabeth."

Annabeth had this look on her face, a look of pure happiness to be back in his arms. She held him tight.

Annabeth Chase, was never going to let her Seaweed Brain go again.

Percy Jackson, was glad to be back with his Wise Girl.

Never to be apart again.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. This is a way over used idea. I mean, I've used it already. I just felt the need for a different take on it. Forgive me for my sameness.**

**But, anyways, Hey! I'm back. Soon to be busy again, so I'll try and fullfill your story needs this week. PAC SEQUEL UP SOON. Called Keep Faith. S'bout Harry, son of Aphroditie.**

**IMY sequel is a little harder to come by, but i will try my best.**

**As for Rather Than, have no ideas for it at said moment, but will let you know.**

**Marigold's Story, chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**Yeah. So want to know why I've been gone so long? No? Yay! I don't really feel like explaining. But, if you do wanna know PM me and I might tell you.**

**Okay this is a very un-needed A/N. So, Peace.**

**Glove.**


End file.
